


Got me lookin' so crazy in love

by lookingforparadise



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, love and fluff and jealousy, my favorite thing in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingforparadise/pseuds/lookingforparadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a new assistant. Louis is not jealous.<br/>He's not, okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got me lookin' so crazy in love

**Author's Note:**

> A lovely headcanon/'what if' suggested by tumblr user Superama123 - thanks for the idea, love! 
> 
> Sorry again for any mistake, since today it's a very important day for the Uk and weddings, let's celebrate with some true love and soulmates thing! x

The two-week replacement for Beth, Harry's lovely assistant, is called Oliver.

Oliver is a tall lanky guy (taller than Harry, even!) with longish brown hair and dark eyes. He looks like Matt Healy and Harry was pleasantly impressed when they met the first time. Not that he was interested anyway, but knowing someone who looks like one of your idols it's always quite peculiar.

So Oliver is very polite and has a bright smile and a slight French accent as he lived there for a while with his mum before coming back to England. The day he met the whole crew and the other boys he was really flattered and intimidated, he looked more like a fan than a member of their crew.

Or Harry's assistant.

Harry, as the usual sweetheart he is, has tried his best since the first day to make him feel at ease.

He knows the job is hard and stressful and sometimes it doesn't even depend on Harry himself, but he has tried to be as much collaborative as possible, and Oliver seems to appreciate that every time.

So yeah, Oliver is a great guy and everyone was enthusiast when they met him, everyone but Louis.

Louis is always a bit wary when he meets someone new. He doesn't do it on purpose, but he tends to appear cold and distant at first, because – as Harry says to everyone – 'he studies you and decides which kind of person you are'.

The day Louis met Oliver, Harry thought his attitude was the usual 'defense technique' he uses with everyone but actually he didn't miss the way he looked at him before shaking politely his hand.

Oliver had no idea probably, but Louis looked at him from head to toe and cocked and eyebrow. Harry was looking at him from the other side of the room.

“Louis.” he just said.

“Oliver, it's a real pleasure to meet you” the guy had replied, stretching his hand towards him.

Louis had looked over his broad shoulders to meet Harry's eyes. Harry wiggled his eyebrows to suggest him to go on and shake his hand, and Louis had done it, yes, even if Harry had seen that small eye-rolling right before.

“Yeah ,well, you are Harry's assistant right?”

Oliver had nodded. Louis had taken his hand away from his in a second, looking at him again, studying him better. His eyes on Oliver's black t-shirt and light ripped Levis jeans.

“Yes, I am quite excited to be honest! Harry is an amazing guy to work with, seriously! But I bet you already know it!” Oliver had confessed with a bright smile and Harry had silently covered his face with his hand because _no please, don't tell him_ _th_ _at_ _, not in_ _that way please_. Which was the same look the other boys in the room had, as soon as they heard Oliver's comment.

Louis' eyebrow cocked again.  Like Oliver had just confessed him to have killed a puppy. 

His hip  cocked  as well. Harry closed his eyes for a second: t _here we go_ – he thought.

He reopened his eyes as Louis s peaks again.

“Yeah, I already know.” he cuts off Oliver's enthusiasm and the poor guy changes his smile for a more serious look. Louis waits for a second before adding, “So, did they inform you over the whole...” he looked around himself moving his wrist in circle, “... _situation_?” 

Oliver seemed to be searching the answer to this question in Louis' eyes before realising what he was talking about.

“ _Situation_ , yeah, I know, they...they tell me some details and..”  
“Okay well, I am Harry's boyfriend.” he stated, like he was talking about being the king of some land.

Oliver nodded. “Yes, I know. That was I --”

“You know.” Louis had repeated before excusing himself and going straight where Zayn was, playing a bit of FIFA together.

Oliver had stopped looking at Louis going away before Harry reached for him with a hand on his shoulder.

“Don't...don't worry about him, he's just a bit....”  
“I can understand.” Oliver cuts him off “...They told me a bit of your story, I'd do the same if I had something that important to protect.”

Harry gave him a weak smile: yes, Oliver  i s a great guy. 

 

It's been three days since Oliver joined the team and became Harry's assistant.

Louis hates it. He hates the way Oliver is nice and polite and everyone loves it, he hates that he gets to spend more time with Harry than himself when they are at work and cameras are in front of them. He hates that Oliver already knows how Harry takes his tea and always supplies him with a steamy cup of his favorite one and Harry thanks him with a dimpled smile.

He hates that he can't hide his reaction every time he sees them talking or planning something or even discussing business things. He hates him. Him and his sexy French accent and his attitude and his smile and the fact that he indeed looks like Matt Healy's brother. And Harry loves Matt Healy. And Louis hates everything and everyone.

 

Of course, being Harry, he had caught quickly that something was wrong with him the very first day they met Oliver.

When they were in their bedroom, at home, after a day of rehearsals, Louis was strangely too quiet and Harry  hugged him from behind and kissed his neck.

“What's wrong, Boo?” he had asked.

Louis decided to pretend nothing happened. Because  _that_ happened. Nothing. He's not jealous. He's confident and Harry is his  _fiance,_ for god's sake, not even his boyfriend anymore,  and Oliver....Oliver can fuck off, honestly. 

He'll never be Harry's fiance. He is. Louis Tomlinson. Not Oliver  _whateverhissurnameis._

“Nothing. What's wrong?” he asked again, turning his head to look at Harry who had his chin hooked on his bare shoulder. He dropped a kiss on it.

“Please tell me you are not jealous.”  
“Jealous? About what, Harold, sorry?”

Harry sighed because he knew that Louis had just answered his question .

“You know...Oliver, the assistant...”  
Louis had chuckled, pretending Harry was out of his mind. Inside his head, though, he was still startled by how well Harry knows him.

“Why should I be jealous, in first place?” he had said, but given Harry's face, maybe his dissimulation was a just a big fail.

“Please don't be rude to him.” Harry answered.

“Okay Harold, you are talking nonsense as usual, goodnight!” he jostled out Harry's arms, which were still tight on his middle, and move the duvet to go to bed.

Harry had let him go, looking at him with a sweet smile.

“I love you, so don't even _think_ about being jealous of Oliver just because he works with me and he's attractive!” he had said after plastering himself against Louis' back in the usual spooning position they assume when they sleep in the same bed. 

Louis had let him hug his middle again with one arm and entwined his finger with Harry's,  but when he heard Harry's last comment something had happened inside of him. 

Harry regretted it immediately, it slipped out of his mouth without even realising and then he knew it was the end. Damn it.

“I am sorry, what?” he asked, breaking the hug to turn again to face Harry.

Harry had blushed. Louis couldn't believe his ears, the cherry on top of this situation was Harry thinking _fucking_ Oliver was attractive. Good. His heart was suddenly rushing in his chest.

“I mean, objectively, he is and you know it” Harry tried.

Louis glared at him. Without saying a word.  He turned again giving Harry his back, but this time no hug. He scoots forwards to stay in his part of the bed and  avoid hi s boyfriend's touch .

“Seriously, now, Lou??? Oh come on!!” Harry started again, trying to spoon him again.

Louis squirmed away.

“Why don't you go to sleep in his bed since he's attractive” he hissed. Harry sighed. It was going to be a long night, he felt it.

“Don't be ridiculous now! I was just saying that you shouldn't be jealous because even if he...might be attractive” Harry said cautiously “- for other people which are _definitively_ not me,  I am really not interested. Wanna know why?” 

“Sleep, Harold.” he just said. 

“Because” Harry said, finally spooning him again without Louis' opposition. “what I had every night in my bed, it's way more attractive” he started kissing Louis' jaw “and sexier” he kissed Louis' neck.

“I said _sleep_!” Louis kicked him with the heel of his foot and Harry pull ed his lips away from Louis' shoulder.

“Fiiiine” he sighed “But remember what I said because I won't repeat you every single day to make you feel better. You possessive little shit!” he smiled sweetly before closing his eyes.

Louis groaned for a second and then fell quietly asleep.

 

He's not jealous.

He's  _not_ . 

 

So this morning they are rehearsing for the tour and everyone is already up and ready by eleven.

Oliver is there, of course, with the other assistants and he's chatting with Lou.

Harry has not arrived yet as he  had business with managers to discuss.

Louis is currently sitting on a couch, in his comfy track pants and big sweater, long hair tied with one of Harry's hairband,  his eyes are burning a hole in the middle of Oliver's brain,  on the other side of the room.

“Is this gonna be a _Nick Grimshaw 2.0_? Because  honestly I don't think I can deal with it” Zayn yawns next to him, noticing how Louis had acted since Oliver's arrival, five days before.

“Shut up” he says, taking a sip of his Yorkshire tea and still glaring at Oliver over the rim of his cup.

“Oh god Louis, come on! As Harry would ever even _think_ about someone else!” Zayn is right. And Louis he is right, and Louis is very stupid to feel this way and he hates himself but... but Harry said that Oliver was attractive and he is. 

Damn, he could be exactly Harry's type: hipster and all black-dressed and funny and relaxed and... everything Louis is not. Oliver is quiet and rational, he's definitively not loud and messy and outspoken  like Louis  is.

He has a filter between mouth and brain.  Unlike Louis.

He can stay still for more than ten seconds. Unlike Louis. He can be polite and calm even if he's annoyed and stress. He doesn't throw things and he doesn't get obnoxious when he's nervous. Unlike Louis.

Suddenly something in his stomach flusters. It's fear.

It has always been there, the fear Harry could open his eyes and realise that there are eight hundred people better than Louis. Even in the group of friends Harry has. He could realise Louis is 'too much everything' and maybe it's time for him to settle down with some one who's more like him, someone who doesn't give him an heart attack almost every day. 

Okay probably he's mental. Forget probably. He is. If only Zayn or anybody else (let alone Harry) knew about his thoughts he would slap him in the face.  And Louis would deserve it.

Totally. 

There is the reasonable part of himself that is yelling how is that even possible to think about that??? 

Harry and another person?? Harry choosing another man?? After  _all_ they have been through. 

Seriously, Louis??

“I'll have you know, _Malik_ , that anybody can reach the level of annoyance I have around Nick so no, it's not like that!” he declares, without taking his off Oliver's perfect smile and silky hair. He looked like a shampoo commercial. Damn. 

Louis has long hair too. Sexy long hair. Harry always thought they were sexy. They are. Of course. 

Fuck, Louis can be even a better shampoo commercial. Better than Oliver. Yes.  _Yes_ . 

“So stop looking at him like you are hoping he chokes on his chewing gum” Zayn adds, rolling his eyes.

Louis  grumbles . “ I am not. I am waiting for Harry. I am not even looking at --”

“Spare this, Tommo!” Niall adds from behind the couch “Oliver is probably the only one who still hasn't noticed you want him dead!”

“Oh don't be drastic, Niall!”

“It's only two  weeks , mate” Zayn explains “Like, he's going away, he's not going to stay forever with Harry, you know? So chill out, and actually I don't get why you are so worried, it's Harry we are talking about... I thought you were sure he would never do anything like that, after four years of all... _this_ !” 

Louis sighs and decides to let all his walls fall. He can do it with Zayn and Niall.

He knows he can do it with Harry as well but...  for the moment his brothers are enough.

“What if he suddenly decides that an Oliver is what he's looking for??” he asks, defeat in his eyes. 

“SHUT UP!” Zayn and Niall replies together and Louis actually smiles for a second. “Don't talk shit Tommo, come on! Like Harry would ever date someone like Oliver” 

“He said he was attractive few days ago!!”  
“So? He is, I say it as well and I'm straight” Niall nods. Zayn agrees with a head gesture.

“Yeah but you are not my boyfriend, you know!” 

“I can't believe you still fear after all this time...”  
Louis lowers his eyes.

It's not easy. It's not easy when the whole world wants your boyfriend. When the whole world can't wait to touch him and know him and talk to him.

Louis knows. Harry is a charmer. It took Louis literally two seconds to fall in love with him, in that bathroom, almost four years ago, and he didn't even know his name. He was a nobody, he wasn't the IT boy everyone loves and knows. He _knows_ what Harry does to the people he meets.

And it's not he does it on purpose, it's just the way he is and deep inside Louis has no doubts that he would never choose someone else over him but... but the fear is still there.

He might be crazy, but sometimes he finds it hard to believe that Harry decided to stay with him four years when he could have anyone in the world.

Harry always gets mad when Louis thinks like that, he frowns and pouts and starts yelling at him that he has never heard  something dumber than what Louis thinks, _'as you weren't the most incredible beautiful amazing stunning thing it could ever happen to someone'_ he always says. And he really believes  in what he's saying, so hard that Louis' heart always warms.

“It's not rational Zayn, like, when Perrie looks at another guy, don't you get a bit jealous?”  
“Of course but...it's _you and Harry_ we are talking about.” he says, honest ly.

Louis smiles  for a second .  P leased with  what Zayn meant  with those words . 

 

 

In the afternoo n, after the lunch break, Harry is sitting on  the couch on the side of the studio, waiting for his turn.

Louis had just finished his round of  vocals when he sees him chatting with Oliver.

The same strange feeling of possessiveness tugs  at his guts. During  the lunch break, Oliver kindly informed anyone about his personal story. The only part Louis caught  was that Oliver is newly single after having dated his ex boyfriend for a year. Louis almost chocked on his mashed potatoes when he realised that Oliver is gay. Great. The only thing that was missing.

Harry had looked at Louis, suddenly worried, when he couldn't stop coughing.

“Babe, you're alright??” he had asked, a firm hand on his back.

“Yeah” he had managed to say and then he drank water while Zayn looked at him with a pointed look.

Not only Oliver was perfect, he was also gay and available.  Louis had all the reasons to choke on his lunch.  Zayn c ould sod off.

 

So Louis decides to interject before Oliver starts to think Harry could mend his broken heart. (Oh god, did he just quote his own song? NO, he didn't.)

He steps closer to the couch and to Harry, who immediately meets his eyes. Bright eyes and grabby hands. Ah!  W ho's his favorite now, Mister Hipster Perfection?? 

“Hi, babeee!” Harry smiles bright, tilting his head.

Louis stands still, towering over him, completely ignoring Oliver as he leans over Harry to meet his lips.

It's not the first time of the day they kiss, of course, even in front of other people. But usually Louis is always discreet, he doesn't like showing off to much, kissing Harry sweet and deep in front of someone else. Usually their public kisses are quick and chaste.  Well, not the ones in front of Oliver.

The guy seems a bit embarrassed trying to look away while Louis licks Harry's bottom lips until he opens his mouth to let Louis' tongue slide in. 

Okay that's totally not a chaste and quick kiss. 

It's a hot kiss that means 'I could ravish you right in front of him, whatever '. And to Louis in particular, this time it also means 'Look at what you will  _never_ get to do,  stupid  Oliver'.

Harry is surprised by the intensity of Louis' kiss as he tries to calm the whole thing down by pulling away, lightly pushing Louis back with a hand on his chest.

“What?” Louis murmurs against Harry's closed lips.

“ _Louis_ ” Harry warns when they both catch Oliver's embarrassed cough. 

“Oh, sorry Oliver, I didn't see you here! How are you, mate?” a satisfying grin on his face when Louis straightens again.

Oliver's cheeks are pink and he tries to smile  sh yly. “Oh,  aehm, well, fine, thanks, you? ”

“All good, just saying hello to my _fiance_ , you know” Louis makes sure he stresses enough the most important word of the whole sentence. He doesn't usually call Harry like that but it's always better to speak clear. 

Oliver widens his eyes but it's not that he didn't know, anyway. 

Even Harry seems surprised. Louis had never called him anything but boyfriend in front of  other people  that know. 

He opens his mouth to say something but Louis cuts him off right before. He pats Harry's hair and leans again giving him a small  peck this time.

“I have to go for my recording, see ya later love” he looks at Oliver and nods towards him.

Oliver answers with a shy smile and watches him go away.

 

“I am sorry” Harry blushes. “I don't know what's going on but --”  
“Don't worry” Oliver laughs weakly “It's actually quite amusing to watch”

“What's that??” Harry smiles.

“Yeah, you are very lucky, Harry, he must love you to death to actually being _that_ jealous after four years!”  
Harry lowers his eyes, flattered by Oliver's comment. 

He loves when people understand. 

He loves when people can see what's going on between the two of them, how much they love each other. And Oliver is so right,  anyway.

“Yeah he has...this..peculiar character...and sometimes he sounds rude but he's really not I swear”  
“He's not rude! He's just...a good boyfriend. Oh, fiance, sorry.” he stressed the word the same way Louis did and smiles.

Harry can't  contain his  laugh,  shaking his head. 

 

It's a morning of writing for the boys, and Oliver is there with Harry. First they had some publicity things and Louis is not missing the way Oliver is touching Harry's arm.

Harry doesn't seem to notice, or mind, as he's focused on the papers under his eyes.

But Louis notices. And minds. A lot.

He starts jiggling his leg under the table until Zayn, who is currently drawing something on his block notes next to him, hits him with his  left  heavy Doctor Martins .

“Ouuuch! Fuck, Zayn, what was that for??!!”  
“Stop it.” he says without even looking at him. “You are creepy.”  
“I am not.”  
“You are.”  
“He's touching him.”  
“So?”  
“He can't.”  
“Of course he can! It's called human affection you know? When people are working together and..”  
“Like hell he can touch him” Louis is not even listening to Zayn's rant.

He stands up, moving his chair loudly. Drawing all the attention to him.  
“Oops” he smiles as cute as possible while he  circles the table  to reach  for  Harry.

He sits down right on it, next to the papers the two guys are inspecting.

“ Can I help?” Harry knows. He's actually quite amused by the things Louis is able to do,  driven by  his insane  possessiveness . 

Apparently Louis knows loads of techniques to draw Harry's attention on himself whenever Oliver is around  and  even though  Harry  doesn't like when Louis is childish like that,  he has to admit he's the cutest thing  _ ever _ . 

God, he loves him so much  anyway he almost hates himself. 

He should be annoyed and reprimand Louis for his behavior but no, Harry is so lost in him after four years that literally everything Louis does is good and cute and  not a big deal.

“ We have to write the bridge with the boys” Louis makes up with the first thing it comes to his mind to distract him from Oliver.

“Oh, sure, sorry” Oliver says “You can go Harry,  I'll meet you in my office after the session” he collects his paper and waves to everyone before exiting the room.

“ _I'll meet you in my office_??” Louis repeats.

Harry rolls his eyes, standing up. Before he can speaks again, Louis circles him with his legs and draws him against his chest.

He puts his arms around Harry's hips and looks at him with an expecting look.

He knows Oliver can still see them so he slides one of his hand down Harry's spine and stops it possessively on Harry's arse. He even squeezes it once, just because.

Louis can see Oliver glancing quickly at Louis' hand before focusing again on his papers, a few steps from them.

“ He needs m e for some pr things, I told you” Harry repeats for the  hundredth time.

Louis arches his eyebrows. “ Hm-hm, you guys need a room after that ?”  
“Not everyone on the earth wants to do to me what you'd do if we were alone in an office, you know? Sometimes people have  purely _ professional _ relationships and work together! That's it!”  
“Anyway” Louis pretends not to listen to Harry's  wise  words,  especially because he knows he's right.  “Oliver might plan your publicity things but I am planning  _ other _ things you might enjoy even more...for later” he whispers, leaning seductively to Harry's ear.

His hand still  splayed  on his bum,  body language screaming  _ MINE _ . 

He pats it before letting Harry free  from his hold. 

The younger guy has actually to keep himself from groaning and he breathes through his nose before stepping back, out of Louis' embrace.

“You – stop IT, now! It's not fair!” he points at him with a finger and Louis grins with a special glint in his eyes.

God, Harry loves him.

 

 

When Niall sees Harry the next morning, he can't believe his eyes.

He's used to see ing Harry waddling sometimes, and everyone by now knows the reason is always one, but today is probably the worst  limp Harry has ever  show ed . 

He sits down slowly in front of him as they have breakfast all together in the lounge room.

“ Don't – say – a –  _ word _ .” Harry says, his expression changes as soon as he has to sit on the  wood chair.

“Jesus christ, what even happened to you??” Niall says, surprised, spreading some jam on his toast.

“ I said don't  talk about it .” Harry repeats. Serious  as he pour s some tea in his mug.

“Well it's quite difficult not to ask when  you  walk like a limping duck ” Niall adds,  munching on his toast.

Harry reddens for a second. “Is that much evident??”  
“Quite. Yes.”  
“Oh, no. I swear to god, I am going to kill him.”  
“Oh, like you hated it!”  
“What'd you mean?” Harry asks, frowning over his biscuits.

“ Like, you love when Louis is jealous and gives you attentions. You are enjoying this  little game even more than Louis!”    
Harry lowers his eyes for a second and smile weak ly. 

“ Okay, maybe a little bit” he confesses, quietly.

Niall smiles brightly.

“Was he rough, then?”  
“You've seen me walk, haven't you?” Harry nods.

Niall chuckles. “Worse than Frisco?”

Harry closes his eyes for a second. “Worse” he repeats, solemn.

“Jesus” Niall shakes his head “I don't even know why I am asking!”  
“Oh come on, you know how he gets when he's jealous. He likes to...mark his territory and...”  
“And you love it, y a fucker!!” Niall throws a piece of toast at him and Harry fights back with  one of his morning  biscui ts.

“ Eat your breakfast Niall,  shut the fuck up ” Harry ends the discussion, burying himself in his tea.

Niall laughs with a knowing look and shakes his head. “ _Rabbits_ ” he murmurs and he gets a kick on his shin.

 

Louis is proud. It's been a week since Oliver has arrived and today the first thing he asked when he saw Harry is what happened to his neck.

The night before was incredible. One of the best sex they have ever had. Maybe Louis enjoys being that jealous and giving vent to his feelings in bed.

Maybe he can use sex with Harry as a sort of channel for his emotions. Wow. He's getting deep and it's just 10 in the morning.

They are all in the big area of the studio where they are trying some choreographies for the tour.

The best part because the choreographer always ends quitting his job and the guys starts joking and running around until the next break.

Harry is currently shirtless, as usual when he is rehearsing and Oliver is there as well.

It seems like he had forgotten for a second about the love bites that shines on his pale skin and when he takes a look at himself in the big mirrors in front of him he gasps.

He hadn't taken a proper look at him that morning before going to rehearsals, he didn't realise that Louis has practically sucked his whole body in one night and two round of energetic (and loud) sex.

Wow.

Harry looks at his tattoos, the two birds on his collarbones, a love bite with the size of a golfball sits between the two sparrows. Then there is another one, purple, on his neck and one under his jaw and one behind his ear and then... oh god, they continue on his hips and his hip bones, where the _might as well_ tattoo is.

Harry feels suddenly the need to cover himself. It's not that somebody minds, they are all too used to it to care but today it's very bad and he doesn't want people to even imagine. As his limping wasn't enough.

“You okay, H??” Louis asks, grinning like the proud little shit he is. Harry wants to slap him and kiss him at the same time. He can feel Louis' glowing because he did that. He reduced his boyfriend to a human love bite. He sucked his skin so hard Harry looks like mauled by a vampire.

“I hate you.” he says, looking at him on his side.

Louis closes the distance between the two of them and his fingers lightly touch his hip where a bruise from when Harry rode him the past night is still quite visible.

“No, you don't.” Louis watches Harry's skin reacting to his touch.

“Go – away!” Harry squirms away before it's too late. “We are rehearsing and...I need...you...like..far..that's, that's not funny Louis”

Louis laughs and keeps his hands up in a peace sign.

“As you wish, my love” he is still laughing when he turns his back and runs towards Zayn.

Harry watches him walking away with that proud sassy look of his, and sighs.

He suddenly feel a presence next to him.

“Woah, if I didn't know Louis a bit I'd think you have been chewed by a pitbull!” Oliver comments, smiling.

Harry blushes like the 16-year-old he still is.

“Oh, no, he's..like... no actually..” he grabs the first shirt he finds discarded in a corner and he puts it on. It's Niall's 'crazy mofos' shirt. God, he almost prefers to show off his love bites than wearing it, but at least it helps covering some of them.

“Don't worry, like it didn't happen to me as well. I am sorry if I am creating some problems..”  
“Problems? Oh no! He's not... we are not fighting or anything, this is just...if you had been around these four years you'd probably know this is normal.. for..us. The whole story is...complicated.” Harry stutters. Suddenly embarrassed.

Oliver pats him on the shoulder and smiles.

“Don't worry mate, as I already told you, you are quite lucky to have someone like Louis by your side.”  
Harry looks at Louis as he's playing football around the room with Zayn and Liam.

He smiles. “I think you're quite right, yeah.”

 

 

After the last events, Harry decides it's time to speak with Louis.

Oliver is due to leave his job in few days as Beth is ready to come back and the whole thing must be stopped.

They are currently on break when Harry appears by Louis's side while he is talking with Marco, sipping his tea.

“Hi, love” he smiles.

“Hi, can I talk for a second?” he asks, almost whispering in his ear.

Louis nods, but doesn't move.  
“What?” he asks as Harry doesn't say anything.

“In...private. You know, can we like..go...?”  
“Oh, oh. Yeah yeah, sorry Marco just a sec” he straightens and follows Harry out of the room to the next one, silence suddenly around them when Harry closes the door behind him.

 

“Umm, so?” Louis asks, shrugging.

“This...game..has to stop.” Harry sighs.

“What are you talking about?” Louis crosses his arms on his chest and Harry tries not to look at the way his muscles moves. And his biceps and his tattoos and – okay Harry, stop it. This is important.

“You know what I am talking about...everyone today saw the love bites and bruises and..Oliver --”  
“Ohhh, since when you are interested in what people think, uh? Or _Oliver_?” he asks, suddenly annoyed.

“It's not that it's like...Oliver tries to be polite but this whole game is making him uncomfortable, I can see it.”  
“I am sorry if your little friend is not used to a bit of fun!”

“It's not fun Louis it's..you are doing it on purpose and that's not... _right_!” Harry shakes his head.

Louis cocks an eyebrow. Outraged. Good, now they are fighting. Exactly what Harry wanted to start his day.

“I am just playing Harry! And you didn't seem to hate it last night!! Or, the day before or...whatever. You want your Oliver to be happy?? FINE. I'll stop. Whatever. Fuck off.” he pushes Harry out of his way and goes to open the door and get away.

Harry turns on his heels and stops him with his words.

“See??? You are a child! Whenever you don't get it your way or somebody tells you something you gets mad and leave...good job!”  
Stung, Louis turns again, facing him.

“Excuse me??? YOU are the one who brought me here to...attack me over something that it's not even true!”  
“It's all true Louis, and you know it and frankly I don't understand why you still get like this after four years and...”  
“Because I am SCARED okay???” suddenly Louis raises his voice, cutting Harry's rant off. “I am scared you can.... you can hate all of this and realise that your life would be so much better...”

Harry's face suddenly darkens. Shocked and serious. “Oliver is....is whatever I am not and maybe you....I told myself it's not true that we are in this together and shit like that, but it's not...it's not easy okay?? I am sorry, I am fucked up and I am wrong and I am being a child but...don't blame it on me as I am doing it on purpose! You drive me mad Harry and you know it. Always have always will.”

Harry doesn't answer. He waits for Louis to be over, to empty his heart and his head before taking slow steps towards him.

Louis is still outraged and mad when he sees Harry slowly taking off his shirt. (Niall's, technically.)

“Ohh noo,” Louis laughs bitterly “Don't even think about solving this with sex because seriously Harold I am mad right now” he points a finger towards him and Harry smiles.

He just sits down on the high chair next to him and pats his lap.

“Come here.” he says.

Louis doesn't move. Crossing his arms.

“Cooome here, Louis William.” Harry repeats.  
Louis doesn't move again. Then he looks at Harry waiting for him with his dumb smile and face and dumb green eyes and huffs.

He rolls his eyes and moves towards him. He flops down Harry's lap and huffs again.

“What? Happy now? You are not even gonna _see_ it for a very long time, this time, Mister! I am still annoyed.” he says and Harry just laughs for a second.

“Please, Louis, can you tell me who is this bird?” he asks, pointing at his tattoo.

Louis looks at Harry's finger on 'his' bird but he doesn't speak.

“I asked you a question.” Harry taps on the bird again.

Louis rolls his eyes like a teenager at his mum.

“Me.” he mumbles.

“What? Can't hear you.”  
“Harold, really?”  
“Answer, Louis!” Harry wiggles his lap and Louis jumps a bit.

“Okay, okay, me! It's me! Alright?? Can we stop this dumb --”  
“Now” Harry continues “Can you tell me who has the rope of this anchor?” Harry points now at his wirst.

Louis snorts. “Me again, Harry, what are you even --”  
“And what about the ship? Who has the compass?” he asks again, showing off his arm.

Louis moves on his lap, annoyed. “I am getting tired of your shit, Styles”

Harry smiles for a second.

“Last but not least, can you tell me which letter I have tattooed on my inner thigh, please? The last question.”

Louis snorts again. “You are really annoying”  
“So???” Harry asks again.

“L. It's an L and I've got an H, so what??”  
“I think all the bullshits you were saying before had no sense if you think about the answers to my questions.” Harry simply explains.

Louis lowers his eyes and his heart rabbits in his chest.

“I don't..”  
“And” Harry stops him “The answer is always gonna be one. You know? You. You are tattooed on my body and in my soul for a very long time. Four years. And it's not some henné thing that can be deleted tomorrow with a sponge and some water. I've inked half of myself for you. And you, casually, inked the other part of yourself for me and....oh look, we match!” he jokes “We are two parts of one. We. Me and you. Louis Tomlinson and Harry Edward Styles...Tomlinson.” he adds, because he loves the way it sounds. He wishes he could sign his autographs and documents like that. It's way better to him.

Louis rolls his eyes.

“You are sappy.”  
“And you are too. Another thing we have in common.”  
“I hate you when you are all smart and wise and shit.”  
“And I love you when you just... let it go and be vulnerable for a second.”

“'m not _vulnerable_ ” he corrects, moving a bit on Harry's knees.

“No, you are strong and hot and I love you and...I don't even know Oliver's surname, who cares if he is my assistant??? Even if he was the most perfect man on earth it wouldn't be my compass, my arrow, my rope and my mate for life.” Harry says in one of his stream of honesty Louis loves so much about him.

He doesn't say anything else, he just kisses sweet and deep again. This time it's only for them. One of their private moment.

“I love you” he murmurs tightening his hold on Harry's neck.

“You, too, psychotic ass” Harry laughs into Louis' mouth.

Louis kicks him on his leg with the heel of his foot and Harry giggles again.

“No more jealousy, then? Oliver is good, you are good, we are all good?” he asks.

Louis huffs. “Yeah yeah yeah. Whatever. Now kiss me.” he murmurs again, leaning closer to Harry to share another intimate kiss.

Harry melts into it sliding one hand into his hair and tug slightly until Louis moans.

“Better come back before this turns into a round number three in less than 24 hours...” Harry comments, pulling away.

Louis jumps up and fixes his shirt.  
“Technically it's round number four if we count the one this morning in the shower where I --”  
“I remember Louis, thanks” Harry cuts him off leading him out of the room and back to rehearsal area.

“God I am so lucky to have you, Harry” Louis smiles, taking his hand.

Harry just kisses him right on the entrance of the room and if Oliver is looking at them, smiling, even better. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, thanks for any kudos and comments on my previous fics! You are way TOO kind!
> 
> Love,  
> xx


End file.
